Cartoon Planet: Episode 5 Credits (2012)
Opening Titles * "Cartoon Planet" Shows and Episode Credits The Powerpuff Girls * Created by: Craig McCracken * "Bubblevicious" * Storyboard by: Mike Stern * Art Direction: Craig Kellman * Directed by: Genndy Tartakovsky, Craig McCracken Camp Lazlo! * Created by: Joe Murray * "The Big Cheese" * Story by: Steve Little, Martin Olson, Merriwether Williams * Written by: Joe Murray, Mark O'Hare, Thurop Van Orman * Storyboard Director: Joe Murray, Mark O'Hare * Storyboard: Thurop Van Orman * Animation Director: Russell Calabrese * Creative Director: Mark O'Hare Ed, Ed 'n Eddy * Created by: Danny Antonucci * "Avast Ye Eds" * Written by: Mike Kubat and Danny Antonucci * Directed by: Danny Antonucci My Gym Partner's a Monkey * Created by: Julie McNally Cahill & Timothy Cahill * "Ain't Too Proud to Egg" * Written by: Adam Pava * Storyboard by: Kelsey Mann * Art Direction: Stephen Nicodemus * Directed by: Timothy Cahill Ending Credits The Powerpuff Girls: "Bubblevicious" * Supervising Producer: Genndy Tartakovsky * Associate Producer: Donna Castricone * Production Manager: Charlie Desrochers * Production Coordinators: Vincent Aniceto, Amy Rogers * Writers: Jason Butler Rote, Amy Rogers * Animation Direction: Robert Alvarez, James T. Walker * Models: Craig Kellman, Christopher Battle * Clean-Up: Barbara Krueger, Robert Lacko * Layout Keys: Jim Worthy * Background Color: Martin Ansolabehere, Sue Mondt * Voices: ** Narrator/Mayor - Tom Kenny ** Professor/Talking Boy - Tom Kane ** Bubbles - Tara Charendoff ** Blossom - Catherine Cavadini ** Buttercup - E.G. Daily ** Mojo Jojo/Robot - Roger Jackson ** Sara Bellum - Jennifer Martin * Recording Director: Genndy Tartakovsky * Casting Drector: Colette Sunderman * Supervising Recording Engineer: Ed Collins * Recording Engineer: Jeffrey Collins * Main Title Theme and Score: Thomas Chase, Steve Rucker, James L. Venable * End Title Song: Bis - Published by Polygram Music * Music Editing: Glenwood Editorial, Inc., Glenn Oyabe * Color Stylist: Karen Greslie, Roger Webb * Final Checker: Nelda Ridley * Xeography: Stan Wirth, Martin Crossley * Animation Checking: Sandra Benenati * Manager of Post Production: Tim Iverson * Unit Post-Production Supevisor: Gayle Mnookin * Track Readers: Carol Iverson, Fred Salinas, Joe Trueba, Mike Trueba * Supervising Film Editor: Paul Douglas * Dialogue Editors: James Dearn, Kerry Iverson * Negative Cutting: William DeBoer, Jr. * Telecine/On-Line Editor: Modern Videofilm * On-Line Editor: David Crosthwait * Telecine Colorist: Rick Taylor * Sound Editing: Twenty-First Century Entertainment, Inc., Joel Valentine * Sound Creation and Design: Joel Valentine * Sound Re-Recording: Horta Editorial & Sound * Re-Recording Mixers: Timothy J. Borquez, Timothy J. Garrity * Post Production Coordinator: Julianne Humbert * Production Assistants: Sharra Gage, Linda Moore * Production Accountant: Joanne Halcon * Production Administrators: Athena Christanakis, Maria Womack * Production Supervision: Haven Alexander, Ken Duer, Clive Nakayashiki, Joe Sandusky, Howard Schwartz, Linda Steienr, Liza-AnnW arren * Production Management: Andy Lewis * Overseas Production Facility: Rough Draft Studios, Inc. Seoul, Korea * Executives in Charge of Production for Cartoon Network: Mike Lazzo, Linda Simensky * I.A.S.T.E.-IA * ©1999 Cartoon Network, Inc. All Rights Reserved Camp Lazlo!: "The Big Cheese" * Supervising Producer: Mark O'Hare * Supervising Director: Brian Sheesley * Story Editor: Merriwether Williams * Art Director: Sue Mondt * Producer: Shareena Carlson * Production Coordinators: Jacqueline Buscarino, Megan Healy * Production Assistants: Julie Ritchie Aguilar, Jessica Yost * Voices: ** Lazlo/Clam/Ben the Hippo/Police Officer - Carlos Alazraqui ** Scoutmaster Lumpus/Slinkman/Beaver - Tom Kenny ** Raj/Samson/Commander Hoo-Ha/Fred the Walrus - Jeff Glen Bennett ** Ping Pong/Dave/Edward/Nurse Leslie/Donation Man - Mr. Lawrence ** Skip/Chip/Ice Cream Man/Hedgehog/Aardvark - Steve Little * Model Designer: C. Raggio IV * Background Designer: Antonio Canobbio * Background Painters: Dominque Blaskovich, Christopher Roszak * Color Stylist: Tim Brock * Sheet Timer: Phil Cummings * Animatic Timer: Jeffrey Perlmutter * Animatic Scanner: Tamika Smith * Storyboard Revisions: Stephanie Arnett, Stephanie Erdel * Model Clean-Up: Erik Elizarrez, Jeff Albrecht * Animation Checker: Sandra J. Benenati * Main Title Lyrics by: Joe Murray * Main Title Performed by: Steve Little * Music by: Andy Paley * Music Editor: Nick Carr * Music Coordinator: Jillinda Palmer * Picture Editor: Mattaniah Adams * Dialogue Editor: Tony Ostyn * Casting and Recording Director: Colette Sunderman * Recording Studio Manager: Karie Gima Pham * Recording Engineer: Robert Serda * Post Production Sound Services: Hacienda Post * Supervising Sound Editors: Jeff Hutchins, Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE * Sound Effects Editor: Keith Dickens * Re-Recording Mixer: Eric Freeman * Track Reader: Slightly Off-Track * Overseas Production Facility: Rough Draft Studios, Inc. Seoul, Korea * Overseas Animation Directors: Lee, Doo Seok, Won, Dong Kun * Post Production Coordinator: Alicia Parkinson * Machine Room Manager: Chris Hoetger * Production Estimator: Cecilia Rheins * 'For Cartoon Network Studios ' ** Exeutive Producer: Brian A. Miller ** Supervising Producer: Jennifer Pelphrey * Executive in Charge of Production for Cartoon Network: Andrea Lopez, Khaki Jones * Executive Producer: Joe Murray * I.A.S.T.E.-IA * ©2005 Cartoon Network. All Rights Reserved Ed, Edd n Eddy: "Avast Ye Eds" * Producer: Smantha Daley * Line Producer: Christine L. Danzo * Script Editor: Danny Antonucci * Head Writer: Jono Howard * Writers: Danny Antonucci, Jono Howard, Mike Kubat * Storyboard Director:Billy Zents * Storyboard Artists: Jeff Barker, Rob Boutiher, Joel Dickie, Gerry Fournier, Jason Horychun, Karen Lloyd, Dave Mah, Jim Miller, Conrad Schmidtt, Jason Surridge, Scott Underwood, Leah Waldron, James Wootton, Bilyl Zeats * Layouts: Yeson Animation Studios, Funbag Animation Studios, A.K.A. Cartoon Ica/Eda Soong * Voice Director: Terry Klassen * Voices: ** Ed - Matt Hill ** Edd - Samuel Vincent ** Eddy - Tony Sampson ** Jimmy - Keenan Christensen ** Sarah/Lee - Janyse Jaud ** Jenny - Buck ** Kevin/Marie - Kathleen Barr ** May - Erin Fitzgerald ** Rolf - Peter Kelamis ** Nazz - Tabitha St. German * Art Direction: Danny Antonucci * Background Design: Rod Rilbrandt * Colour Styling: Bonnie Reid * Inking: Anugs Bungay * Prop Design: Trevor Bentley, Jim Miller * Supervisor Off Layouts of @ AKA: Thesa Pakarnyk * Props Supervisor: Jilly Mentiply * Track Assembly: Glenwood Editorial, Skookum Sound * Storyboard Timer: Mike Grimshaw * Sheet Directors: Justin Michael, Marlene Robinson-May, Hayley Rose, Alex Saiya, Jee Kim, Scott Arnold * Lip Assignment: Catherine Luker * Overseas Supervisors: Sheldon Arnst, Victor Glasko * Overseas Directors: Jong-Cheal Baeck, Young-Hee Byoun, John han, You-Sik jang, Kwang-Jin Kim, Young-Sik Kim, Dong-Kwon Park, Yang Ho Park * Overseas Studio: Yeson Animation Studios * Post Production Supervisor: A.J. Ullman * Post Production Coordinator: Kylie Ellis * Music Composer: Patric Caird * Main Title Performed by: Danny Antonucci, Matt Hill, Tony Sampson, Sam Vincent * Avid Editors: Ken Cathro, Joe Fitzpatrick * Production Coordinators: Chantal L. Hennessey, Ji-Yeon Hong, Daniel Sioui * Negative Cutters: Original Comfrming Services * Sound Designers: Bill Sheppard, Kerry Uchida * Sound Editors: Dean Giammarco, Sheena Macrac * Sound Assistants: Maija Burnett, Brenda Ostrander, Johnny (2)(4) Ludgate * Sound Re-Recording: Western Post Production Inc. * Alien languages Re-Recording Mixer: Demir Baran Kutlu * Post Film & Tape Transfers: Rainmaker Digital Pictures * Legal Counsel: Wyman, Isaacs, Blymentahal & Lynne LLP. * Accounting: Ruth Vincent * Title Cards: Kathy Boake W. * Titles & Credits Photography: Al Sens Animation Ltd. * Title Sequence Director: Paul Boyd * Layouts for Title Sequence: Paul Boyd, Scott Underwood * Title Sequence Animators: Paul Boyd, Leah Waldron, Tim Stuby, James Woolton * Title Sequence Assistant Animators: Brian Demoskoff, Dave Man, Jason Surridge, Karen Lloyd * Supervising Producer for Cartoon Network: Bill Schultz * Executive in Charge of Production of Cartoon Network: Linda Simensky, Khaki Jones * Executive Producer: Danny Antonucci My Gym Partner's a Monkey: "Ain't Too Proud to Egg" * Supervising Producer: Gary Hartle * Producer: Victoria Mc Collum * Timing Director: Kirk Tingblad * Story Editor: Julie McNally Cahill * Head Writer: Tom Sheppard * Storyboard Supervisor: William Reiss * Storyboard Revision: Jeanette Moreno * Production Coordinators: Nany Goree, Suzie Vicek * Production Assistants: Fran Giglio, Jennifer Ray * Character Design: Dexter Reed, Philippe Tilikete * Original Character Designs: Timothy Chaill * Prop Design: Scott F. Hill * Design Clean up: Edard Artinian * Background Design: Frederick Gardner, Jim Worthy * BG Painting: Anette Ahlholm, Jeffrey Holgate, Narina Sokolova, Katrian Verbiest * Color Styling: Sharon M. Dabek * Voices: ** Jake/Apple/Jake v2.0 - Tom Kenny ** Adam/Lacey Badger/Adam v2.0/Turtle Kid - Nika Futterman * Voices: (cont) ** Lupe/Ingrid/Nurse Gazelle - Grey DeLisle ** Slips/Windsor - Rick Goemz ** Principal Pixefrog/Mr Hornbill/Apple's belching - Maurice LaMarche * Casting and Recording Director: Jack Fletcher * Recording Studio Manager: Karie Gima Pham * Recording Engineer: Robert Serda * Sheet Timing: Robert Alvarez, Rich Collado * Track Reading: Slightly Off Track * Animatic: Michael D. Jacobsen * Animation Checking: Sandra Benenat, Vicki L. Casper * Picture Editor: Tony Tedford * Dialogue Editor: Robert Serda * Director of Production Technology: Antonio Gonella * Post Production Coordinator: Alicia Parkinson * Machine Room Operator: Chris Hoetger * Post Production Supervisor: Tony Tedford' * Production Accountant: Shaldon Ware * Main Title Lyrics by: Julie McNally Cahill, Tom Sheppard * Main Title Music by: Tom Sheppard, Pat Irwin * Music Supervisor/Music Editor: David Hollander * Sound Supervised by: Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE, Tom Syslo * Sound Editors: Bill Kean, Keith Dickens, Brian Mars * Re-Recording Mixer: Robert Serda * Overseas Production Studio: Saerom Animation, Inc. Korea * 'For Cartoon Network Studios ' ** Executive Producer: Brian A. Miller ** Supervising Producer: Jennifer Pelphrey * Executives in Charge of Production: Jeff Prezenkowski, Khaki Jones * Executive Producers: Julie McNally Cahill & Timothy Cahill * I.A.S.T.E.-IA * ©2006 Cartoon Network. All Rights Reserved * Cartoon Network Studios Category:End Credits Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:A.K.A. Cartoon Inc. Category:Hanna-Barbera